


Fanart for "What they tell you."

by Setyourlazerstopew



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please Big Bang 2016, Fanart, Gen, cpbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setyourlazerstopew/pseuds/Setyourlazerstopew
Summary: Fanart for Arden_scott's fanfic "What They Tell You." on ao3. This is part of the Check Please Big Bang 2016! Go check it out :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What They Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444218) by [arden_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arden_scott/pseuds/arden_scott). 




End file.
